


Forever isn't for Everyone

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Oops killed another one [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Cemetery, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blinking red light looked deep into Castiel's aching soul-- he pressed play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever isn't for Everyone

The blinking red LED light on his phone has been mocking him for six days. The voicemail had been sitting there, collecting virtual dust. Castiel stared at the phone as he sat in lush green grass with his back up against a smooth stone. He couldn’t bare to listen to those fateful words on the machine. His screen blinked with the word Dean Winchester, over and over.

Dean had decided last minute that he was going on a roadtrip, to ‘get the crazy out before settling down.’ He said that he would be back in three days. In the scheme of things, three days is nothing at all. Infact, it was barely a blip in Castiel’s life. He was twenty one, about to graduate from Kansas University early with a double major in Elementary Education and Psychology. Dean was a year ahead of him, graduating on time with near perfect marks, ready to become an engineer and start his life.

And yet there that voicemail was. Blinking at Castiel as if he’d wronged the damn phone.

Two days later Castiel returned to the very same spot and finally pressed play on the voicemail.

“You asked me what I wanted, and honestly this stupid road trip proved everything that I want. I can’t wait to buy a home with you, have crazy-smart blue eyed monster children with you, and hell I want to grow old with your snarky self righteous ass. We’re going to have the rest of our lives together and I can’t wai--” His words were interrupted by the crushing of metal, airbags inflating, and a muffled scream that tore through Castiel’s soul as if he was mere paper versus a sword.

Castiel threw the phone as hard as he could before shrinking down into the smooth stone that read,

_Dean Winchester_

_Sometimes, when one person is absent, the whole world seems depopulated_

**  
  
  
**The world was filled with darkness, and he was the light.


End file.
